


一塌糊涂

by haishangxcg



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, abo请慎入, 完全作者私心
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haishangxcg/pseuds/haishangxcg
Relationships: 钱蓓婷/许佳琪
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. 一塌糊涂<上>

『一塌糊涂上』

每个人都想做一些很不一样的事

当然钱蓓婷也不例外，例如在总选后的那个夜晚，她头一回选择了放纵一下自己，七年以来她都非常克制，保持温柔，尽管是alpha但也从来没有对任何人强势过。她很赞同，每个人都应该被尊重，尽管有些时候别人不是很尊重她，如今这一切到结尾了，她也没有如愿。

好多人告诉她其实她真的很棒，只差一点点很可惜但在他们心里她永远是第一。这样的话听起来动容 ，想起来却伤心，为什么我只能在大家心里是，不能在大家眼里吗?不能真真实实的去登上那个领奖台，去拿那座异常沉甸甸的奖杯吗?

酒就这样喝了一瓶又一瓶，刻意避开了大家，这样没有人会来劝我，也没有人需要我的笑脸安慰告诉她们没关系。

就让我逃避一会吧！就一会。

同样被这个问题困扰着的还有一个女孩，今天晚上她又无奈的去讲出那些沉稳的话。七年以来她都严格要求自己，尽最大的力量去成为舞台上那颗耀眼的不可或缺的星星，别人都说她天生好皮囊，一看就是得宠的成员。只是黑暗中独自漫舞的时候她才觉得自己的弱小，只要是努力能够换来她通通都会去换回来。为了不辜负那一双双期待的眼睛，为了不给黑子可乘之机，她发誓要优秀到让他们嫉妒。

To be no.1  
To be myself  
可她终究是没能成为自己的Queendom。

尽管是Omega，可是许佳琪有不输给任何alpha的倔强。但这并不代表她不会疼，不会寂寞，不会孤单。

这七年来尽全力奔跑，青春、健康、爱情、前途全都奉献给了这里，最后换回一张差强人意的答卷。

这是为什么呢?她不知道，她的密友戴萌同样也不知道，往常这个时候还有戴萌会给她依靠，今天不行了，戴萌也同样脆弱。

今晚见证了许多人的幸运，可却没有分给她们一丝一毫。

钱蓓婷已经喝的晕头转向，从出租车上下来腿直打哆嗦，硬生生在中心迷了路，就是走不回自己的房间。随便吧，找个成员的房间先躺一会，实在是撑不住了，再晃下去，别说明天握手会去不了，中心今晚非得被她吐个一塌糊涂。

“咚咚咚。”

许佳琪正准备下一轮的哭泣，却被这不合时宜的敲门打乱了节奏，可能是戴萌吧。许佳琪擦了擦眼泪就起身去开门。

一开门一团酒味肉泥就往许佳琪身上倒，这个手感好像不是戴萌。

“小钱，你怎么了。”  
“kiki啊，我想吐。”

来不及问了，就把人架向了洗手间。呕吐声此起彼伏，钱蓓婷觉得自己心肝脾肺肾都要被吐出来了，早知道不喝那么急了。

许佳琪帮钱蓓婷顺着后背，帮她拢起长发，否则全身都要遭殃了。“小钱，你还好吧，我去找阿姨帮你拿点解酒药。”

钱蓓婷艰难的撑住洗手台，缓缓抬起头，伸出右手擦了擦许佳琪的右脸。“kiki，你也别哭了，你笑起来的时候更好看。”

还是这么温柔，永远这么温柔的小钱啊。

不知道哪个点被触中了，许佳琪的泪腺一瞬间就崩了，刚开始是抽泣，后来直接嚎啕大哭，委屈，好多好多委屈。

钱蓓婷手忙脚乱的安慰着许佳琪，把许佳琪扶回了床上，发现纸巾已经被她用的一干二净，就拿衣袖给她擦眼泪。袖子湿了就把衣服脱下来给她擦，衣服也哭脏了就也只能徒手抹开小狐狸的眼泪。

“呜呜呜，小钱，我…我，哇…”

哭的肝肠寸断的，钱蓓婷喝醉了脑袋也不清醒，不知道怎么安慰，只是想快点止住许佳琪的眼泪，这么难堪的场面不能被别人发现了啊。

“kiki别哭了。”钱蓓婷下意识的去捂住许佳琪的嘴不让她喊出声音，于是那双狐狸眼看着她渗出豆大的眼泪，打在她手上，好疼。

没有来由的就吻上了这双透亮的眸子，想要把她的眼泪都吸干，这样kiki就不会接着哭了吧……

吻从睫毛落下，向鼻梁移去，最终手落在了身下人的胸上，吻印在了她的唇上，好甜啊，kiki是葡萄味的。

酒后乱性是有道理的，因为就在这样一个没头没尾的晚上，钱蓓婷释放了自己奶香的信息素诱骗着许佳琪强制发情了。

不知道是谁想起了脱衣服这件事，一会儿床下便多了几团烂布。钱蓓婷没什么经验，直进直出，疼的许佳琪眼泪直流，双手在钱蓓婷后背乱抓着，留下一道道红痕。

“嘶，疼，kiki你夹的太紧了，我动不了。”  
“唔，我也…好疼…，钱蓓婷你…轻一点…”小狐狸委屈巴巴，她怎么这么粗鲁啊。  
“啊…啊…啊。”许佳琪突然的一个收缩直接让钱蓓婷射了出来，头一次尝到了甜头，alpha的生理本能终于被唤醒。

钱蓓婷把许佳琪翻了一个边，让她保持着跪趴的姿势，这样能让腺体进去的更深一点，她还不知道怎么让Omega也快乐一点，只是想把所有的东西都给她。

大腿拍打着大腿，节奏越来越快，耻骨间的啪啪声听起来那么清脆又刺耳，淫糜的水声配合着信息素的交合让这间屋子坠入欲望的禁忌花园里。

右手拍打着Omega的挺翘臀部，把那些混合的汁水也拍了出来，然后又摸到身前往小穴里插入两指，湿的要命，烫的要死，但是快感无限放大。

脑子里早就开始炸烟花，但是生理的本能让这场交合停不下来。许佳琪已经喊也喊不出来了，连续的高潮让她早已经脱力了，如果不是钱蓓婷扶住她的后腰她早就支持不住了，身后的人不知疲倦，一味的输送着液体，腺体的抽插让下体早已红肿不堪，许佳琪一句拒绝的话都说不出，因为她早就没有那个力气了。

钱蓓婷不像在做爱，像是一个在发泄的强奸犯，当然自己也是在纵容她，因为现在她也只想在这场荒唐的情事里沉沦。

许佳琪又被翻了过来，这一次钱蓓婷终于抽出了那根大家伙，太狰狞了，青筋暴起又向前直直戳着，这不是她认识的小钱该有的东西。

“kiki，我…我好像…还是没办法停下来。你再帮帮我吧…”

许佳琪被这句话引诱着，就看着钱蓓婷将那东西戳在她的嘴边，然后她听话的张开嘴，一节一节吞下去。

这个场面太过刺激，alpha也受不了这样的背德感，在身体和精神的双重刺激下，成功的把那些带有欲望的种子都射进了Omega的喉咙。


	2. 一塌糊涂下

『一塌糊涂下』

第一道阳光洒进来的时候，钱蓓婷就一个机灵的爬了起来，她只是喝多了，但是没有断片啊，何况昨晚战况那么激烈，真的一塌糊涂!

许佳琪还睡着，看起来很累的样子，被子没有盖好哎，肩膀露出来半截，钱蓓婷马上把被子给睡着的Omega拉好。然后在心里默念了几声阿门，小心翼翼地察看kiki的后脖颈，应该没有被标记吧…

呼，好险，只是临时标记。

于是甩了甩额头上的汗，套了一身kiki的衣服，开始帮kiki收拾屋子。这地方任谁走进来都会怀疑是不是一群黑社会在这打过架，把地上摔碎的东西放进了塑料袋，又把打翻的家具扶了起来。正在苦恼垃圾分类的钱蓓婷被窜出来的小白猫吓了一跳，“哎呀，是Q米啊，你妈妈在睡觉，嘘!我们现在不能吵她，她昨晚…昨晚很累。”

钱蓓婷跟Q米说着话，却有种认罪的心虚感，这个小猫崽子应该不能把昨晚的事说出去吧。白团子的异瞳散发出精明的光芒，盯的钱蓓婷心里发毛，这小东西未免太聪明了一点吧。

“好了好了，小祖宗，你胖叔的玩具我全给你抢过来，它的小零食也全给你，我怕了你了。”小猫听到这话，愉快的跳出了窗，给房里的人留下几撮猫毛。

许佳琪砸了咂嘴，好像要醒了。钱蓓婷也不知道现在该往哪去，就索性坐在了地板上，盯着许佳琪的侧脸看的入迷。

七年的队友了，但是好像都没好好看过这个女孩。说起来，最开始我们还是室友，那个时候还没有分化，也还不知道要走的是怎样一条路，真是少年不知愁滋味。

kiki的脸很小，五官也是那种南方女孩的精致，上镜特别好看，舞台上即使站在她背后钱蓓婷也知道这个人在发光。

钱蓓婷楞神的功夫，贪睡的小狐狸也慢慢睁开了眼睛。揉了揉眼睛，又看了看身边呆呆的人。

“嗯…小钱你还没走啊。”小狐狸的声音有点沙哑，但是还是一如既往的嗲声嗲气。

坐在地上的人挠了挠脑袋，“我也要等你醒了再走吧，留你一个人太那啥了…”那是渣A干的事，我钱蓓婷可不是那样的人。

小狐狸把自己缩进了被窝里，她的意识开始回笼，周身的奶香在提醒她昨晚的荒唐情事，下身的酸软也在帮助她回忆。

被隔绝在被子外的alpha有些愧疚了，她自己做的蠢事，喝醉了跑人家屋子里来还乱放信息素，这下好了，给人家造成这么大的困扰，真想剁了底下那个精虫上脑的家伙。

“小钱啊，你…你有喜欢的人嘛…”

alpha一头雾水，正到嘴边道歉的话被硬生生的吞了回去。

“我现在好像没有喜欢谁。”alpha的回答小心翼翼，然后看着抱着被子坐起来的上身依旧赤裸的Omega咽了咽口水。

小狐狸的耳根有些红了，“那，那你现在可以喜欢我吗？”说完之后就迅速低下了头，右手下意识抓紧被单角，心里默念着拜托拜托。

“其实昨天晚上，那个我是愿意的。但是我不知道你要是没喝醉的话……”鼓起勇气说的话到了临门一脚又退缩了。

“kiki，我喜欢你的。”

一道闪电劈过小狐狸的脑袋，刚才小钱说喜欢我。

鸭鸭从地上爬起来，腿都有些酸了，拍了拍裤子上的灰然后坐到了小狐狸面前，看着那双眨巴眨巴的狐狸眼无比认真的说道:“我可不止喜欢这股葡萄味啊，还有这个味道的主人的笑容，温柔，说话的声音，跟我一样傻傻的样子，我都喜欢的。”

说完顺了顺小狐狸的呆毛，然后顿了顿接着往下说，“可是啊kiki，你现在喜欢我可能是因为我对你的临时标记，这会让你对我产生依赖，我怕你分不清…你真的确定吗?”

alpha的眼神和语气温柔又坚定，小狐狸的脑袋里绕了又绕但是就是说不出话来。

“没关系没关系，等标记过了我们再说这件事，这几天我会好好陪着你的。”钱蓓婷慢慢向前，见小狐狸不反抗就大胆的拥住这颗小葡萄，现在我的怀抱是全权属于你的。

陪着许佳琪吃完早餐，钱蓓婷才回自己的房间，刚出门就碰上了戴萌，戴萌有点奇怪怎么从许佳琪的房间里出来啊，这衣服好像也是许佳琪的，戴萌还没问出话来，钱蓓婷就一脸撞鬼的表情往自己房间跑。

戴萌推开许佳琪的房门，被一阵奶香味熏到差点窒息，再一看趴在桌子上那只小狐狸后颈上浅浅的红痕和一脸那什么之后的姨母笑。

戴萌差点背过气去。

内心OS:钱蓓婷，你这个人才是真正的一塌糊涂!

回到房间的钱蓓婷迅速的换着衣服，大c一脸懵逼，这人到底一晚上跑哪去了，衣服都不是自己的，但碍于知道昨天小钱心情肯定不好所以也不好多问。幸好大c是beta闻不出她这一身的葡萄味，否则绝对得被大c死骂，老来俏一群人得把她训得抬不起头来。

渣A!

趁O之危!

强O所难!

一连串的说辞在钱蓓婷脑袋里发弹幕，当事人现在就是后悔，相当后悔。

有惊无险熬到了等大巴车去握手会，钱蓓婷看着中心门口盼着那颗狐狸脑袋快点出现，不知道她今天会画什么颜色的眼影啊。

还在发呆，孔肖吟一个锁喉就把她给吓一跳，“不是，钱蓓婷你大早上吃了多少葡萄啊，一身葡萄味。”

这句话一出，一旁的络络若有所思的瞟了瞟钱蓓婷，葡萄味?是那谁的信息素啊?该不会?不可能吧?想到这里，徐子轩瞳孔开始剧烈地震，不要啊，我这回彻底没有家了。

许佳琪和戴萌终于一块从电梯下来，钱蓓婷马上两眼放光，然后非常迅速的把某只鹅从身上呼了下去。

“kiki你化妆包挺重吧，我帮你拿，来来这个袋子也重，我拿我拿。”然后狗腿的接过了许佳琪的所有东西，屁颠屁颠地上车了。

这回换孔肖吟风中凌乱了，什么玩意儿这是。戴萌走过来意味深长的看了一眼孔肖吟，“孔姐啊，你那啥，看开点，有时候生活还蛮出鹅意料的。”

上了车之后，徐子轩和戴萌悄悄的跟孔肖吟说着她两发现的酱酱酿酿的事，孔肖吟这回是彻底懵逼了。昨天晚上这么精彩的吗?钱蓓婷那几个菜啊，喝成这样?

许佳琪看着前面鹅姐脸色一阵红一阵白突然有点怕怕，钱蓓婷靠过来握住她的手然后十指相扣，“你别担心，我跟小孔就是好朋友而已，平常都是粉丝闹着玩的，她对我也没那个意思，她大概只是没想到咱两能在一块。”

小狐狸咽了咽口水，朝着鸭鸭点了点头，汽车走走停停又给她晃困了，终于在一次转弯之后可以靠在钱蓓婷的肩膀上，闻着她令人安心的奶香入睡。

在梦里，那个人还在给自己擦眼泪，告诉自己笑起来的样子更好看。

一天的握手会终于结束了，看着很多远道而来的粉丝，有熟悉的面孔也有新的面孔，每个人都尽力去让自己开心。原来不论怎样，我也还是被大家爱着。

昨晚，我失去了一些幸运，但是好像老天又给我安排了一份特别的礼物。

这次，我能抓住吗?我可以吗?

许佳琪看着远处蹦蹦跳跳劈着西瓜逗着大家开心的人，她真好，从很久之前就知道了。

回去的车上，大家非常默契的把最后一排的角落里的位置空了出来。许佳琪有点不好意思，但是还好钱蓓婷有拉着她的手，钱蓓婷的手好软啊像她的味道一样，一路上想着这些有的没的又回到了中心。

钱蓓婷把许佳琪送回了房间，然后坐了一会儿，有点儿尴尬，两个人都没什么好说的。“kiki，要不我先走了，你今晚好好休息，明天还有合签呢。”

“嗯。”小狐狸低着头，委屈巴巴，就这么走了啊。

“不然我睡你这里吧，反正我没有肯定也要来早起接你的。”

“啊!!!”

“不方便那我就走……”

“方便方便，我床很大的。”许佳琪说完这句话就想咬自己舌头，什么糟糕的回答也太不矜持了一点吧。

一旁的alpha马上乖巧上床，只是微微占了小半边然后等着Omega上来。

“要不我给你找套我的睡衣吧，你这么睡不舒服的。”

钱蓓婷呆呆地把衣服脱了下来，然后裹了裹被子等着许佳琪给她拿衣服，许佳琪在衣柜里翻了翻然后抱回好几套衣服来，却在转身看见alpha的时候愣神了。

em…小钱怎么这么受啊。

小福泥的狐狸耳朵支楞起来，悄悄地释放着自己葡萄味的信息素。

见效的很快，alpha露在外面的肩头到脖颈、脸颊都红了个透，眼神也开始慢慢冒火。钱蓓婷的喉头动了动，艰难地咽了咽口水，她自己很明白，现在下面那家伙硬的一塌糊涂。

今天可不能蛮干啊，不然一不小心真的会完全标记啊…

“kiki，你今晚再累一会儿吧。”

“那你轻点，我有点怕疼…”

“我也怕你疼啊。”alpha的吻落在了身下人的眼尾，虔诚的表达爱意，这一次不是欲望而是真正的结合。

屋里留了一盏小夜灯，她想看清这只小狐狸在情欲的漩涡里到底有多诱人，大概会像她的味道一样甜腻又令人沦陷。

alpha的呼吸越来越沉重，欲望的毒蜘蛛爬上了她的神经。脑子里的小恶魔大喊着快撕开Omega的内裤，快把底下那根大家伙捅进那个潮湿又温暖的地方，快发挥alpha的本能去粗暴的占有啊，骗出她的眼泪来，狠狠地欺负她吧，让她彻底臣服于你!

不可以啊，我的小狐狸怕疼的。

钱蓓婷一个不留神就咬伤了Omega的锁骨，表皮被蹭破，渗出丝丝血迹，忽的想起今早床单上那片殷红，alpha觉得羞愧起来。许佳琪察觉出了钱蓓婷情绪的变化，于是把手轻轻勾上alpha的肩膀拉着她向自己再靠近些，抱住alpha的头往自己的身体压去。alpha的唇又碰上了那片肌肤，血腥又色情，连血液里也布满了葡萄味。

伸出舌头轻轻舔弄那片伤口，用自己的信息素填满这片伤疤。钱蓓婷的右手附上许佳琪的下颚，然后回吻那片薄唇，津液交换的空挡，趁着Omega不注意用力的顶了进来。

Omega的眼神失焦，全身瞬间紧绷，指甲深深嵌入alpha的后背，下体突然被塞满的感觉是这么陌生，全身突然的触电让她的大脑跳闸了，名为快感的火星点燃身体的火桶。

她的alpha是最优秀的掌舵手，她是她操控的船只，被她摆弄，碰见浪头她就落入高潮里，不待她喊叫，alpha就把她送入下一个高潮里。

她们的床也在这片海里，不然怎么湿透成这样呢。

是晕船了吧，为什么越来越看不清小钱的脸呢?只听见她粗重的喘息和咕啾咕啾的水声，现在是又一片浪打在我的腿上，清脆无比。翻涌而来的海水不断涌进身体里，撑满整个子宫。

Omega的生殖腔口打开了，alpha却在最后的冲刺时刻犹豫了，这是我的kiki吗?  
我可以向前吗?

许佳琪帮钱蓓婷作出了选择，下体忽而的夹紧让花径里那个狰狞的大家伙瞬间缴械投降，为贪婪的小嘴奉上了奶香味十足的稠液。

『以前我还不知道什么是喜欢，那就从今天开始喜欢你好了。』


End file.
